Spock Watches SpongBob
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: Just a little Spones one shot, nothing super fabulous just an attempt at humor which I'm sure i failed at...Anyway Spock is forced to watch SpongeBob and him and Bones have a little bonding moment which leads to more. If any one actually likes this and wants me to continue please review and I may make it a 2 parter!


**This was inspired by my boredom. I'm sorry if it's terrible i wasnt really trying. It's just a little Spones one shot so please don't kill me! **

" _Wanna learn how to tie your shoes, It's a very easy thing to do, Sit on down and I'll give you, the scoop. What's that? It's called a loop de loop! You gatta take a lace in each hand, You go over and under again, You make a loop de loop and pull, and your shoes are lookin cool! You go over and back, Left to right, Loop DE Loop, and ya pull em tight, Like bunny ears __or a Christmas bow lace 'em up __and you're ready to go! You make a loop de loop and pull! and your shoes are lookin cool! " _

"Yay! Mr. Spock! Mr. Spock! I can tie my shoes, watch me! Watch me!" cried the overly excited 6 year old girl from her bio-bed next to Spock's.

"I am watching you Miss Zoe." _This "SpongeBob" character is quite fascinating. Is this really how Terran children previously learned to tie their shoes? _Spock pondered.

After several seconds of Zoe attempting to tie her shoes and failing she looks up at Mr. Spock looking as if she's about to cry hysterically. Spock is not sure of the proper procedures to handle a crying Terran child. Before things get out of hand Spock makes a suggestion,

"How about we re-watch this SpongeBob, and you attempt to tie your laces while listening to the song and watching the video?" Spock asked nervously, he really did not wish to watch this episode for the third time in an hour but he hoped this would please the child. As if he reading his thoughts Zoe suddenly smiles again all sadness forgotten,

"Ok! Push play…please Mr. Spock." She adds almost robotically.

Spock is suddenly struck with the memories of when he was a child and as Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan's son he had to behave with a certain amount of decorum just as Zoe is learning to do. Thankfully Zoe's mother, Lady Amsher, the Terran Ambassador on Zeta Alpha II, a small federation colony, is much more lenient then Sarek ever was. Spock is brought out of his thoughts as Dr. McCoy enters the room.

"Dam- I, um mean, Darn Spock!" McCoy corrects himself quickly not wanting to swear in front of the 6 year old. "When I said you needed bed rest I meant actual sleep not watching cartoons all day!" McCoy said obviously teasing Spock.

Spock had been ordered to bed rest due to being shot, twice, during the landing parties rendezvous to pick up the Ambassador and her daughter. Rebels against the Federation did not take too highly to see Spock escorting them. Now a shot to the leg and arm might be detrimental to a human, but to a Vulcan it was hardly even a flesh wound! So needless to say Spock was incredibly bored in sickbay, not that he would ever admit it.

"Understandable doctor, but Lady Zoe wished to watch television and as she is our guest and I am forbidden, by you, to leave this bio-bed for another 12.46 hours, I was forced to respectfully oblige Lady Zoe's wishes." McCoy swears that if Spock were 100% human he would have stuck his tongue out at him at the end of his speech. He's about to snap back but Zoe interrupts him first,

"I'm not a Lady! Ladies are old like my mommy! I'm only six!" She emphasizes her point by putting up six of her fingers.

At this McCoy bursts out laughing, "That you are sweetheart. Now why don't you come with me and we can let Mr. Spock get some rest?" Zoe appeared torn at the idea of leaving Spock but is also quite interested to see where McCoy will take her. She's been 'trapped' in sickbay for 3 days now since as soon as she arrived on the Enterprise she was diagnosed with chicken pocks. McCoy gave her a hypo which cured all her symptoms but she is still technically contagious to the rest of the crew for at least 78 hours. McCoy was being safe by keeping her in sickbay for another day.

"On the contrary Doctor Miss Zoe and I are having fun watching this SpongeBob." Spock points toward the now paused television screen, "Did you know that this show defies the basic laws of physics? They have three times now built a fire while living underwater. There also appears to be a female squirrel living underwater as well. It is most illogical but I find it quite fascinating." Spock states, with what McCoy has come to realize as the barest of smiles, but to a Vulcan might as well be hysterical laughter.

"Alright you two can continue watching cartoons…how bout I join ya? I'm on lunch anyway and you need to eat something Mr. Spock." McCoy lets the tiniest bit of hope poke threw his request and Spock does not miss it. _Illogical, I'm reading too much into it, but I love seeing him smile…_

"That would be most agreeable doctor." McCoy smiles and Spock's heart gives a little flutter.

Unbeknownst to either man, they each had a little crush on the other; both too afraid to admit to anything lest it destroy their friendship, but also too unsure of themselves to recognize the signs. Neither has the 'cleanest' track record when it comes to relationships so why destroy a good thing even if you could find something better?

Two days later, sickbay was empty and McCoy had the time to sit down and drink his cup of coffee in peace….for a grand total of maybe ten seconds...

"Kirk to sickbay." McCoy groaned.

"Yes Jim." _Please let this be nothing…_

"Meet me in the Transporter room in 10. You, Spock and I are beaming down to the planet."

_Do not swear. Do not swear._ "Fine. See you in 10. McCoy out." _Damn it!_

10 minutes later in the transporter room McCoy walked in to the sight of Spock looking like a giant science blue Eskimo marshmallow. _It's kinda cute!...stop it! You're workin here!_ Jim was putting on his snow gear, while an Ensign handed McCoy his snow gear. He irritably put it on.

"What, are we going to the North Pole?" McCoy asked, a little more than exasperated.

"Unfortunately doctor, where we are going it is colder than the Earth's polar ice caps. This entire planet remains in a stasis of -50 Centigrade."

"Good God Jim! Why in the hell are we going down to this planet?!"

"Dilithium Crystals." Jim deadpanned. _Of course, the most valuable resource to Starfleet just has to be on a frozen wasteland. _

"Joy. Well let's get this over with."

2 minutes later the three men had landed on the planet but were silently in awe at the sight before them. The 'frozen wasteland' they were expecting was actually one of the most beautiful sights any of them had ever seen. The rolling hills in front of them were covered in sparkling snow that appeared to have an almost rainbow hue to them due to the intense sunlight. Everything around them seemed to have a 'heavenly' glow.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Jim was practically gushing.

"It's a swirling wonderland of sparkling, white pleasure. Let it fill your senses with cascading fluffy pillows of comfort and excitement as you have never felt before." Spock said as serenely as possible to Jim.

_No way! Did he just quote SpongeBob from the other night?" _McCoy was shaking as he was about to burst out laughing.

"Wow Spock I didn't realize you were such a poet!" Jim was shocked that Spock could be so passionate about snow.

That did him in. McCoy couldn't control himself now. He fell to the ground laughing hysterically clutching his stomach.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it! I can't believe you, of all people Spock just quoted a line perfectly from an ancient Terran cartoon! Do you have a candy bar in your hands too?!" McCoy said between gasps for air and still uncontrolled hysterical laughter.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jim asked completely bewildered at his friend's antics.

Unexpectedly this is what did Spock in; it started as a small rumbling then all too soon it was a deep bellied laugh that spilled from his throat unabashedly. Soon Spock was clutching his knees trying to stop himself from falling to the snow covered ground that McCoy was still rolling on. Jim just stared at his First Officer and CMO.

_What the hell is going on with them? Candy bar? What did I miss? Since when does Spock laugh anyway?_

Soon enough Spock and McCoy were able to control themselves and Spock managed to help the good doctor to his feet. Upon seeing their Captain's still completely oblivious face they started to explain.

"When Spock was stuck in sickbay after being shot a few days ago he had to share the room with the Ambassadors daughter, Zoe. She was bored and watching an old Earth cartoon, called 'SpongeBob Squarepants', it's an old kids show and Spock got dragged into watching it with her." McCoy paused letting it sink in cause Jim still looked lost, "Anyway I went to check on them and on my break I watched a few more episodes with them. Spock and I had a good time didn't we Spock?" McCoy asks turning to Spock.

"Yes I believe we did Leonard." Spock says simply

"Did you just…"

"Did he just call you Leonard?!" _My God first they are laughing together now they are on a first name basis! What DID I miss?! _

"Well that is your name Doctor, but if you would prefer that I continue referring to you as Doctor McCoy I am perfectly capable of doing so." _Spock almost seemed sad to have to call me Doctor…_

"What! NO!...I, uh, mean no it's ok if you call me Leonard, I was just surprised is all." McCoy smiled at Spock blushing ever so slightly, _Hey maybe he does like me! _

"Wow. It took forever for me to get you to call me Jim! Congratulations Spock you're becoming more human everyday…and that's not an insult!" Jim knew he would retort but stopped it before he could get the chance. _I wonder if Spock has a crush on Bones? Bones has been pinning for him forever now. It's about time these two find happiness…maybe I should help move things along…_With a sadistic grin Jim spoke up again

"Alright you two, you can make out in sickbay once we get the crystals beamed aboard." Jim said this as if it was an everyday occurrence and watched as Spock very quickly turned emerald green and Bones turned tomato red. _I was right! They do love each other!...blind idiots can't see passed their noses! _

"I knew it! I knew you two were both secretly in love!" if it was possible Spock turned even greener and Bones even redder as they both started to stutter.

"Jim!..Wha…? NO!...Maybe…"

"I…I…um…yes…."

Jim was smiling as Spock and Bones suddenly turned to each other starring as if they'd never met before or maybe as if seeing each other's true feelings for the first time.

"See I was right! Now kiss so we can continue with the mission! And stop blushing! Both of you! Oh and back up a little cause I want to take a picture of this for future reference."

Needless to say that did not help with the blushing but they did live happily ever after.


End file.
